Celestial Shrine
by xxEmza
Summary: Lucy, a new Land God, has taken control of the Celestial Shrine after Layla, the former Priestess and her mother, passed away. Lucy is invisible to the naked eye but when she meets a strange trio - her life is whirled into secrets, mystery, and new friends.
1. Chapter 1

**Note: This fanfiction was inspired by Kamisama Kiss, a manga series by Julietta Suzuki**

"_**Each friend represents a world in us, a world possibly not born until they arrive, and it is only by this meeting that a new world is born." **_

― _**Anaïs Nin, The Diary of Anaïs Nin, Vol. 1: 1931-1934**_

It's been a week now.

Since mother grew too old to support the Shrine and ended up destroying herself by giving the Shrine the rest of her divine powers.

Father, in a fit of grief and rage, left and I haven't seen him since. That's alright, father and I never really saw eye to eye when it came to my duties as the Land God. Father had been a secret anyways.

I guess I was lucky, that Layla fell in love with her chosen partner. I mean, as a God you can't fall in love with just ANYONE.

"Priestess? Pisces has discovered some miasma around the water." A flirty voice snapped her out of her thoughts and I turned to see Leo the Lion, or better known as Loke, leaning against a support beam.

"Me?" I said, feeling a little dumbfounded. I shook my head, remembering that now I was the Land God of this Shrine. "R-right! Sorry!" I ran past him and tripped over my red hakama (long, divided trousers) and in a flushed hurry, straightened my white kimono.

My name is Lucy Heartfillia, and if you haven't picked up on it, I'm no ordinary teen. I'm a Land God or Priestess of the Celestial Shrine – a sacred shrine that many people come to pray at. It was founded by Mavis Vermillion, but I'm not going to go deep into history here.

As I clumsily ran, I passed Cancer who was steadily trimming the grass while Virgo was properly hacking at the dead branches on the cherry blossom trees. I gave them a wave as I passed and stumbled a bit, once again nearly tripping on my outfit.

"Priestess, you need to finish recording this morning's prayers!" Virgo called after me and I smiled.

"Yeah, I will!" I reassured her then ran past Aquarius and Scorpio who were flirting with each other in the most frustrating way. Both knew I couldn't get a boyfriend because of my job.

I didn't stop them since I suppose they were doing their job. Aquarius was directing the water while Scorpio was tending to the soil.

I paused as I saw the shadow of two fish, standing back. They swung out of the pond, letting out a earth shattering roar before moving away to reveal a thick fog of darkness, causing the water to grow murky. Lucy sighed and brought out a key from underneath her kimono, with Aquarius' symbol on the top. Gingerly, she kneeled down and held the key close to the miasma, watching as the key cleansed the water and got rid of the miasma.

You're probably rather confused. So I'll explain:

Celestial Spirits are the familiars of all Shrine Gods. They to serve the Gods and help keep the Shrine's purified – their keys are meant for purifying. The limit is, only certain keys can purify certain areas and a good example is how Aquarius, the Water Bearer, has a key that can clear miasma away from water.

Usually the Shrine Gods only have _one_ familiar but that's what makes the Celestial Shrine so special. In the past, my mother as a young girl befriended the Gold Keys or better known as the Zodiacs – the twelve most powerful of all Celestial Spirits. She was able to make them all her familiars and was regarded as one of the most respected Priestess' there could be.

Now that left one big shoe for me to fill. However, I've befriended some myself! I made contracts with Pisces, Virgo, Gemini, Aries, and of course, my main familiar, Loke.

Still, that doesn't seem to be enough to satisfy everyone with being the daughter of Layla the Kind.

Now my father on the hand is..well.._special in his own way_.

Jude Heartfillia was a rich man who was in charge of the Heartfillia Konzern . My mother told me of how they met when he came to the Shrine, praying for a successful business deal. Immediately amused by such an offer, she quickly scribbled down the prayer and appeared to him – giving him reassurance. Ever since, he had visited again and again – annoying the spirits to no end. She remembered Aquarius' annoyed sigh as Layla gleefully told the part.

Soon enough, the oddball couple fell in love. However, both needed a heir to the Shrine and the Heartfiillia Konzern. My father made it as clear as day and night that he wanted a male and was constantly nagging Layla to give birth to one – which she argued back that she couldn't decide the gender while I was in the womb.

When I was born, my father avoided me, obviously disappointed and when the time came for me to choose my fate, I obviously added to that disappointment by choosing to become a Priestess. So when mother died, I was rather lonely. Father never came to the Shrine anymore, until…until he came and disowned me as his daughter, before claiming that we would never see each other again.

Yeah, it was kind've harsh. I locked myself in my room in the Shrine for days, only confiding in Plu, a small gift from mother as a parting fit for when she died. His real name is Nikora but I thought Plu would be cuter. I didn't have any human friends at the time, since no one could really see me.

I guess I've forgotten to tell you that I'm invisible to the human's naked eye. I mean, if you think about it, it would've been the same if I had chosen my other destiny. Being prepped to be an heir or shipped off in some marriage would've left me little time for friends. At least this way I have more freedom.

That's the way it is, sticking around the Shrine and recording prayers. Destiny isn't easily changed.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

I walked gently down the road, Aries scurrying after me with a red umbrella to protect me from the harsh light. Of course, this was just for exercise and not for any real social interaction. Though it seemed I wasn't invisible to infants and animals, and on a rare occasion I'd receive a bow of respect from a more elderly human.

I walked downwards, in a straight line. I never worried about bumping into people, my spiritual pressure made a path for me it seemed, maybe it was Aries' but the spirits tried to reassure me I had enough divine power to at least have some presence.

I strolled along the streets of Magnolia, occasionally slipping out a loose yawn. In all honesty, life had gotten far too boring.

Clean shrine.

Record prayers.

Care for familiars.

Go for rare walk.

Talk with mother.

Go to bed.

Repeat.

Every. Single. Day.

Life had gotten so repetitive I could just predict what Aries was about to say:

"S-shall we go b-back, P-Priestess Lucy? Sorry for being such a failure on your walk!"

Yep, right on target.

"Sure, Aries, why not?" I replied, sighing.

We turned around, and began to walk back – passing the same shops and the relatively same scenery. How amazing until my ears heard something so new and disturbingly exciting:

"Is that a person with horns? Why is she with that kimono lady?!" A rough voice disrupted me and I whipped around to be face-to-face with a pink-haired boy, a gray-haired boy with a shirt, and a red-haired girl with a blue cat beside her.

"Oi lady-" The red-head smashed his skull with a single chop, sending shivers down my back.

"Natsu, it's absolutely rude to just call out to someone – they might be cosplayers." She reasoned calmly yet scarily.

"Y-yes, Erza…"

I shook violently, eyes wide and Aries hid behind me. "Priestess, t-they can s-s-see u-us!" She squeaked nervously from behind her.

The gray-haired boy stepped forward, a shirt flying around behind him. "What do you mean 'see us'?" He called, raising an eyebrow. He turned to a lady who was staring at the trio bewildered. "Oi, lady! Can't you see those two?"

The lady shrieked, "Er, who? I don't see anyone, boy."

"Eeeeh?!" The trio chorused then whipped at me and Aries. "Who the heck are you guys then?"

I bolted right after, hearing them scream after me. This was not what I wished for!

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Oiiiiii!" Natsu began to race after the land but a hand on his shoulder stopped him. He turned around to see Makarov looking after the lady.

"Calm down Natsu, you'll see her again – I promise." He reassured, a knowing twinkle in his eyes.

"Oh Layla, you've given birth to a fine daughter."

**The adventure begins!**

**Sorry for such a late story even though I gave a preview and everything. I've had ridiculous amounts of homework, tests, and I had a school trip sooo….sorry…**

**Anyways, the adventure, mystery, and new friendships begin! Why can only the trio and Makarov see Lucy? What connection does Makarov have with Layla? Will Natsu and Lucy really meet again?**

**Next time on the Celestial Shrine!**


	2. Chapter 2

"_**The love of family and the admiration of friends is much more important than wealth and privilege."**_

_**-Charles Kurait**_

_**-Note: Writing style has changed from first person limited**_

"LOKEEEEEE!" The two screamed together as they bolted into the Shrine, barreling over the poor unsuspecting familiar. The poor Zodiac tried to squirm away from the poor Priestess and Aries, both stilling squealing in fright.

The lion spirit wriggled out and dusted off his traditional shrine outfit. He shook his head at the wriggling blonde Priestess and trembling ram girl.

"Calm down, what happened?" He asked as he extended his hand to Aries. The young sheep blushed as she took his hand and let out a small 'eep' as she was whisked closer towards him. The two looked well together in a ballroom-like dance position, it was almost like their troublesome past was behind them.

Both had been former familiars to another Priestess named Karen Lilica, a well-respected Priestess on the outside but on the inside, she was extremely abusive to her familiars. In order to protect Aries, Leo –his past alias – sent her to the Spirit World, where all familiars resided, and disabled Karen from being protected by her familiars.

Not used to caring for the Shrine on her own, it filled with miasma and lead to her downfall. Lucy found the two sealed at the Shrine and freed them with her divine powers, leading to them becoming contracted as her own familiars.

Lucy smiled at the two then pushed herself up, knowing she'd have to interrupt their 'moment' as they would all call them.

"Ahem?"

The two jumped away from each other and stood in a solider position in front of her.

"Sorry Lucy!" The two said simultaneously and Loke spoke, "What were you guys screaming about anyways?"

"People saw us Loke! Saw us! We weren't faded or anything, we were solid people!" Lucy yelped, clutching her head – she nervously began to jog on spot. "I don't have enough divine power to be able to appear in front of people, the only reason my father could even see me was because my mother gave him divine eyes!"

Aries and Lucy hugged each other tightly, trembling. Loki rubbed his temples and sighed, trying to think of a reason.

"Did you sense any divine essence in them?"

"We didn't stay long enough to sense anything…" Lucy admitted while Aries nodded her head as if to confirm the statement.

Loki shook his head then shrugged, "What's done is done." He remarked, then lead the two ladies into the shrine where dinner awaited them. Inside, sat a long table where the celestial spirits – who could fit inside the shrine – sat alongside it.

Aries took her spot beside Loke while Lucy took her spot at the head of the table, picking up her meal and gesturing for the others to begin to eat.

**xXxXxXxXxXxX**

"A Priestess…" Gray started.

"…Who can't be seen by ordinary humans…" Erza continued, raising an eyebrow.

"…but we can still see her?" Natsu finished, eyes widening. He grinned and pumped his fist in the air, "That's so cool!"

"Exactly," Makarov nodded, acting as though what he had told them was as normal as can be. He looked up and sighed as the disbelieving faces of Gray and Erza – ignoring Natsu since he seemed absolutely pumped about the idea.

"Then how come we can only see her?" Gray asked, still not entirely believing the story Makarov was giving them.

Makarov let out a chuckle, slowly walking up to them with a grin.

"Why don't you go find out for yourself?"

The three took a step back, looking at each other with mixed emotions. Erza unsure, Gray doubtful, and Natsu excited.

"C'mon guys, we've _got_ to go and meet her." Natsu reasoned, "A person invisible to everyone but us? Don't tell you don't want to go and see this!"

Erza and Gray opened their mouths to reply when an upbeat _meow_ interrupted. A 'blue' cat with a white belly slid forward, jumping up onto Natsu's shoulder – considering he was one of the few that could support the overweight cat.

"See? Even Happy thinks we should go!" Natsu beamed and Happy meowed again, as if to agree with the pink-haired boy. "Come on!" He whined.

"Alright, alright, we'll go but don't blame us when we get disappointed, ash tray." Gray growled, then turned to Makarov who had already scribbled out directions and handed the paper to Erza.

"Alright then, let's go." She said, leading them out of the building. Natsu pumped his fist in the air once more, a grin lighting his face as he followed Erza out of the area with Happy on his shoulder.

He turned around to look at the sign, a warm feeling eliciting from inside as he read the words 'Fairy Tail' proudly. Many would question the name, but those who were part of it knew better.

Fairy Tail was guild that had taken in abandoned children – Natsu, Erza, and Gray included. The Guild had been founded by Fairy Priestess, Mavis Vermillion, an abandoned child herself. Makarov, a few generations later, had inherited the Guild later.

Natsu himself had been found in a fire, where Makarov had taken in him and brought him back to the small guild. Natsu himself didn't have many memories of the incident but the burns on his back always reminded him that it had happened.

Gray had been found locked away in a house, where his father had hung himself after the death of his mother. It was reported that he had a brother, but Gray had never talked about one so they left the subject alone.

Erza was the worst child that was found, especially considering the circumstances. A extremist cult had created an underground slave system for the sake of building a tower to Heaven – one that Erza had been forced to be part of until the police found out and destroyed the entire system, though it was rumored that some members escaped the massive siege. Erza had been taken in by Makarov as well and brought back.

She had been cold and distant at first, but after some warming up to, she had opened up and found her place in the Guild.

The other members of the guild were taken in at various ages, each containing their own stories and secrets. But as time went on, they grew closer and closer as a family – with the mark to prove it.

Natsu looked over at his should, seeing his insignia and pride filling his gaze the longer he looked.

"We're here," Erza said, looking up from the map and up at the staircase. Past the usual gate that stood as a marking that a shrine was there.

"Yosh!" Natsu cheered, Happy jumped down from his shoulder and circle around his feet meowing urgently. The cat began to race up the steps, meowing back at them as if trying to get them to follow.

"What's gotten into Happy?" Erza asked as she and the others raced after the cat – who was surprisingly fast despite his weight.

As the three made it up the steps, they began to walk through a gate. As Natsu pulled his body through, a feeling seemed to envelop him…a divine feeling.

"Did you guys feel that?" Gray asked, looking at his hands. The two nodded and looked around.

"We better find Happy," Erza remarked. "Quick."

**xXxXxXxXxXxX**

"Mooo!" A familiar voice cried and a bulky body towered over Lucy, who had been checking the list of the recorded prayers. "Priestess Lucy!"

Lucy stood up, inspecting the familiar's frantic condition. "Taurus, what's wrong?" She asked, looking over at the usually perverted cow.

"These three humans came into the shrine-" Taurus began.

"Taurus, humans are _supposed_ to come into the Shrine." Lucy reminded, beginning to sit back down but Taurus stopped her.

"These humans are different, they have a strange spiritual essence." Taurus said then pricked his ear as footsteps grew louder.

"P-P-P-Priestess!" Aries cried, "It is the same h-humans from before!" Lucy stood up at this, eyes widening. She quickly followed the two to where Loke and Virgo stood.

"There Priestess," Virgo said, pointing at the wandering trio.

Lucy nodded, "I'll handle it – stay back here." She ordered and began to walk forward but stopped abruptly as a hand was placed on her shoulder. She turned to stare Loke in the eye.

"Remember, if things get out of hand, summon us with the keys." He reminded, she stuck out her tongue playfully and nodded before turning back around and walking forward.

She tip-toed further, eyeing them nervously. She wasn't taking any risks, especially if those humans _could_ see her. She stealthily prowled towards them, almost rather proud of how slick and sneaky she was being. _I could've been a spy for a living_, Lucy thought smugly, _maybe a ninj-_

"Aye!" A squeaky voiced suddenly cried. Lucy whipped around to see a blue cat, standing on its back legs.

Lucy raised an eyebrow, assuming it was a spirit that had wandered in._ I've really got to remind Aquarius and Scorpio to close the gate when they come back after a date_, Lucy thought, slightly annoyed.

"OI LADY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH HAPPY?"

Lucy spun around to be face to face with a pink haired boy, falling backwards with an '_eep_' and scooting away. The cat spirit – apparently named Happy – ran forward on two legs and stood in front of the now astonished boy.

"Aye sir!" Happy greeted, saluting the awestruck boy.

"ERZA! GRAY! HAPPY CAN TALK!" Natsu yelled and soon enough, two other people come running.

"Hate to break it to you, flame-brain, but cats can't talk." Gray scoffed, placing his hands on his hips. He turned to Lucy and raised an eyebrow, "Whose sh- Wait, it's you from before!"

Lucy flinched as all eyes were on her, taking a step back. Her eyes widened as she stepped to one side, watching their eyes follow, before stepping to the other, their eyes still trained on her. She clenched her fists and took a fighting stance.

"Who are you?! What realm are you from?" She demanded to know before adding, "You can't possibly be humans!"

Natsu scoffed at this, completing forgetting about talking Happy.

"And why not?"

"…Natsu…" Gray said in fear.

"Yeah?"

"Your hand…"

"What about my hand?"

"It's on f-f-f-f-f-f…" Gray trailed off, raising a trembling finger at Natsu. Erza shared his terrified expression.

Natsu raised his hand before recoiling in fear. For it was blazing with a mighty fire – but Natsu felt no pain. But the shock still got to him as he let an a massive shriek and began to wave his hand around, desperately trying to put out the fire.

"H-H-HELP!" He hollered.

"Aye sir!" Lucy looked down to see the little cat spirit running towards the pond where Pisces resided. She watched in amusement as he cupped some water in his tiny paws before tottering back over to where the panicking Natsu was.

Wings erupted from his back – getting another shriek of fear and amazement from Erza and Gray – and he hovered to Natsu's height, tossing the water at him. The water seemed to snap him out of his fear as the fire disappeared and the pink-haired boy collapsed to the ground, staring at his once enflamed hand.

He turned to Lucy, eyes wide.

"Who are you?"

**xXxXxXxXxXxX**

The three traumatized teens were sat at the meal room, which had been cleaned by the spirits. Lucy sat on the other side of the table, calmly sipping her tea. She set it down and looked them in the eyes.

"Let's start with the basics: Who are you three and why are you here?" She asked, resting her hands on her knees.

Erza seemed to shake out of her trance and looked at the Priestess, "I'm Erza Scarlet. This Gray Fullbuster-" She glanced at the gray-haired boy then looked at the pink-haired one, "-and that's Natsu Dragoneel. We were sent here by Makarov Dreyar, who-"

"Makarov?" A deep voice rasped. The four turned to see Capricorn – who seemed to frighten the trio even more – looking at them, sunglasses off and expression wide. He turned to Lucy, "May I ask them some questions, Priestess?"

Lucy nodded and patted beside her, allowing the Spirit to sit next her. He sat down and leaned forward, putting his sunglasses on again once more.

"Where are you three from?"

"F-Fairy Tail, goat-I mean sir…" Gray muttered, eyes still wide that he was talking to an anthropomorphic goat.

A gasp arose from Lucy, Capricorn, and the other eavesdropping Spirits. Lucy and Capricorn looked at each other.

"This explains it…" Capricorn murmured.

"…Why Makarov sent them…but…" Lucy continued.

"…but that still doesn't explain a lot." Capricorn finished. He looked at them, "You three can see us perfectly right? We don't waver or fade?"

The three snapped out of their trances and nodded in union. They jumped as Lucy suddenly sat up, determination in her eyes.

"Take me to Fairy Tail!"

**I'M A TERRIBLE PERSON I KNOW I'M SORRY AFHYDEWRFHDDHSLDSF**

**Yes, here it is, the long-awaited chapter for Celestial Shrine x.x I feel awful for taking forever to write it omg**

**So yes, basically this explains everything and nothing at the same time. Don't worry, this first arc will answer all those questions .3. Oh yes, and the reason I exposed their pasts now was so that you have a basic idea of this world but not everything is what it seem my dear readers, all there are darker secrets in these little hints I give you…**

**ANYWAYS**

**Please review, it motivates me! ^-^**


	3. Chapter 3

The three stumbled after the fast-walking priestess, her long clothing draped out behind them. Natsu was dying to ask her why Happy couldn't talk anymore, but he was too overwhelmed by the entire situation that he couldn't bring it up.

"Look ou-" Natsu was snapped from his cries as Gray let out a half-hearted warning to the blonde-haired girl. A person was heading straight towards her.

But she kept walking and as if the warning had gotten to the man from so far, he moved to the side as if a gentle push had pulled him there.

"My spiritual presence keeps them from running into me." Lucy explained, though her eyes were fixed straight ahead.

Natsu coughed and ran up to walk beside her, mustering the courage the ask her some questions.

"Um, Luigi, was it?"

"LUCY!"

"R-right, Lucy…sorry…" Natsu corrected, rubbing the back of his head awkwardly. "Look, we're all really in the dark here so could you just…I don't know…explain?" Gray and Erza nodded as they hurried up to the two.

"My name is Lucy Heartfillia, I am the Priestess of the Celestial Shrine." She began, never taking her eyes away from ahead of her.

"That much we know," Gray stated flatly. "Could you be a bit more specific? Who was the goat? Why could Happy talk? Why was Flame-brain's arm on fire?!" For once Natsu didn't yell at the insult, he was just as curious.

Lucy looked at them for the first time, raising an eyebrow. "For three individuals with such divine presence, you honestly don't know what's going on?" As they shook their heads furiously, she sighed. "Very well, once we get to Makarov, I'll explain in detail but I'll answer what you want now."

She coughed and a stern tone took her voice as she began. "The Celestial Shrine was founded by Mavis Vermillion, also known as the _Fairy Technician_, it was known as a sanctuary for both spirits and mortals alike." Lucy sighed as she continued the next part, eyes cast downwards. "My mother, Layla Heartfillia, inherited the Shrine and due to her kindness, she befriended all the Zodiac Spirits and successfully made them her familiars."

"Familiars? Spirits? Mavis? You need to slow down, Luigi!" Natsu whined, eyes wide as he tried to process the information.

"Lucy!" The Priestess barked, stamping her foot. "Familiars are sort of helpers, but you need to have a mutual contract between them to have them be your official familiar. Spirits are from the Spirit World, much like that blue Exceed that got out."

"Blue Exceed? You mean Happy?" Erza asked curiously, looking at the obese cat perched on Natsu's shoulders. "Impossible, he's always been a regular cat-"

Lucy interrupted her, "-In the human world. Once…'Happy' came into contact with the Shrine's spirit energy, he most likely retrieved his former body. I'm surprised he is still with you, is he your familiar?"

Happy meowed as if to say yes and Natsu just tipped his head to the side, "Familiar? I don't think so…he's my best friend if that answers your question."

Gray cut in, annoyance prickling his voice. "Hate to cut in, but what about Ash Tray's fire escapades?"

Lucy looked down and stopped, causing her companions to look at her curiously. "You three aren't normal, something I think you already know." She said, slowly raising her head up to reveal eyes filled with a burning desire. "I don't know why or who you are, but trust me, I'll find out."

The other three nodded and the group continued their journey to Fairy Tail.

The group swung open the doors to the building, eliciting a few reactions from the members who sat within the building.

"Aaah, Natsu, Gray, and Erza! Welcome back!" A white-haired girl called from the counter, waving her hand in greeting.

"Hey Mira!" Natsu called back, the latter saying their greetings as well while Lucy began making her way towards Makarov's room until she was stopped by a brown-haired girl wearing a rather revealing outfit.

"Oi Blondie!" She snapped, the stench of alcohol practically dripping from her breath. Lucy forced herself to stay there instead of sprinting out those doors. "Where do 'ya think you're goin'? Eh?!"

"I-I have business with Makarov Dreyar, this does not concern you!" She stuttered, gulping as the girl raised an eyebrow. "Please, I must get through."

"Leave her be Cana!" Gray called as he walked over and separated the two. "She's with us."

"Ohohoho, found a pretty girl, eh Gray?" Cana teased as she slyly added, "Stalker girl isn't going to like that."

Gray rolled his eyes as he and others escorted Lucy up the stairs.

"Stalker girl? Who is that?" Lucy inquired.

"No one…" Gray mumbled absently.

Natsu slipped up beside her, leaning in and whispering in her ear. "This chick has been following Gray around for like, _forever_! Speaks in third-person and is kind of depressing." Lucy nodded in understanding.

"Master, we have brought Lucy Heartfillia." Erza's voice snapped them out of their thoughts as she rapped on the door.

"Come in!" An old yet familiar voice said. The group of teens did just that and as they opened the doors, Lucy immediately ran up to Makarov to give the small man a hug.

"Mr. Makarov!" She cried, "I missed you so much! You haven't visited in forever!"

Makarov gave a chuckle as the two released each other, and he stood with his arms held behind his back. "Yes my child, Guild work has kept me occupied, I hope my other children were suitable instead."

"Oi, Gramps!" Natsu barked, knocking the two out of their conversation. "Can you tell us what the heck is going on?!"

The old man let out a hearty laugh as he gestured for them to take a seat as he returned to his. "Lucy's mother, Layla, and I were old friends but I don't think that's what you are asking about." He grinned and reached into his desk, pulling out an old book. "I sent you three for a reason, since I knew for sure that you would be able to connect to Lucy right away."

"Master, what do you mean?" Erza asked, looking down at the book. "Why are we the only ones who for sure would be able to connect? What does that mean in the first place?"

"Hmm, maybe we should adjust you all to this, Lucy-" He turned to the blonde, "-Why don't you help Happy get back to his original form?"

She nodded and walked over to the cat, now sitting on Natsu's head.

"Spirit of the Spirit World, reveal your true form!" She chanted and tapped the cat's nose. The blue kitty shook its head as it jumped from Natsu's head and onto Makarov's desk on its back paws.

"Fiiiiiisssh!" He cried, "I'm hungry! Natsu you haven't fed me all day!"

Jaws dropped, Lucy held back a giggle as Happy poked Natsu in confusion, trying to snap him out of it.

"Natsu? What's wrong? Oh yeah, you haven't seen me in this form since forever!" The cat realized, slapping his knees. "Don't you remember Natsu? We met during the fire?"

The room went quiet at the sound of Happy's words and Natsu gaped at him.

"You were…no…were you?" Confusion pricked his voice and his eyes were doubtful. "You were just a cat, right? You were the one…the one who- Argh!" He clutched his head in worry and Happy immediately rushed over, wrapping his paws around the boy.

"Don't hurt yourself, Natsu!" The cat cried, eyes wide. "It's okay if you don't remember what matters is that we are okay!"

Natsu went silent and Gray and Erza looked back at Makarov, who had flipped to the page which showed a cat.

"Happy is an Exceed, a species born in the Edolas section of the Spirit World." Makarov explained, "They have the ability to talk, fly, and bond with certain people."

"Section of the Spirit World?" Erza asked, tipping her head to the side.

This time Lucy spoke, "Think of sections like dimensions, different places you can enter and exit. We live in the Earthland section."

Erza nodded, lowly accepting the information given to her.

"But does this have to do with us?" Gray asked, narrowing his eyes. "I'm not doubting it exists, Happy just talked and Natsu went on fire and came out unscathed! Plus Blondie has a goat butler! What are we doing caught up in this?"

"Fire? Already?" He turned to Lucy, who nodded to say it had happened. He rubbed his temples as he looked back, his expression replaced with something more serious. "Your abilities are awakening earlier than anticipated, Gray, you and Erza will soon be going through similar situations."

"Master? What's going on?" Erza asked, panic crawling into her voice.

Lucy watched, eyes narrowed as she saw them take in everything. They had grown up as mortals, unaware of what they were truly capable of. It was sad, almost. However, she kept quiet as she too wanted to know what was happening.

Makarov flipped the book to reveal a picture of four individuals, some human…others not.

"This will explain everything."

They quieted down, even Lucy moved in closer to get a better look at what was happening. Makarov looked at Lucy, and turned to a picture of…Mavis Vermillion?

"You all know that Mavis is both the founder of the Guild and the Shrine, hence why your connection was already set in stone from the beginning you all laid eyes on each other." Makarov said, "Mavis was a mortal who knew magic, illusionary magic. She was known as the-"

"Fairy Technician," Natsu said and looked away in embarrassment. "Lucy told us some backstory on the way."

"Right, anways." Makarov began again, "She had magic capabilities of producing life-like illusions and her amazing strategies were what won her many wars. However, she and others were tired of the war between sections and she and three others set out to stop them."

He flipped the page to an amazing woman, armor covering everything except her beautiful face and scarlet hair.

"Woah, she looks just like Erza!" Natsu remarked, Erza nodding absently.

"This is Titania, a Valkyrie Warrior who was one of the strongest Warriors in all of the world." He said then turned to another woman, half-naked. "This is Ur, one of the most powerful Ice Mages to exist. She trained very long in the mountains, surviving without her clothes in the harsh temperatures. Now finally…" The last picture caused gasps to erupt from all of them, as the picture they saw was none other than a massive red dragon. "Is Igneel the Fire Dragon-"

"Okay, okay, okay, Gramps? This is getting a little too farfetched!" Gray protested, "You can't possibly make us believe that a _dragon_ of all things existed."

"He talked too," Makarov added, a twinkle of amusement in his eyes as Gray groaned.

Natsu on the other hand was ecstatic, reading over the given biography of the dragon.

"Let me finish Gray," Makarov said, narrowing his eyes. "Igneel was a wise dragon, who knew better than to start wars. Together, the four of them created Fairy Tail, an organization dedicated to creating peace and protecting it. It stands to this very day."

"M-Master…I hate to interrupt but…what does this have to do with us? You've made more questions than answered them…" Erza asked, hesitance shown in her voice.

Makarov chuckled as he got to his feet, "Because my children…" His gaze grew mysterious.

"You are the reincarnations of these Warriors."

**I'm horrible, I know ;w;**

**I leave you guys on a long hiatus then leave you on a cliffhanger(ish)! I was going to leave you guys on the part where Makarov pulls out the book but I felt that wouldn't be as fun~**

**Remember to review!**

**-Emza **


	4. Chapter 4

"_A hero is an ordinary individual who finds the strength to persevere and endure in spite of overwhelming obstacles.__**"**_

_**-Christopher Reeve**_

**xxxxxxxxxxx**

"You are the reincarnations of these Warriors."

"These three?!" Lucy broke the silence, not bothering to hide her shock. "They only learned of our existence today!"

Makarov gave her a sharp look, causing her to step backwards. "You shall not lie to yourself Lucy, I know you too can see the resemblance they have to them." He snapped before turning his attention back to the silent teens, still processing what they were told. "I know this is a lot of information, let's take a break. I'll continue later."

"But Ma-" A stern look from Makarov silenced Erza. "Yes Master…"

Reluctantly, the three teens plus a certain Exceed exited the room while Lucy stayed behind. She glared at Makarov furiously, clenching her fists.

"What are you planning Mr. Makarov?" She demanded to know.

"I said to take a break Lucy, that includes you." He said evenly, keeping his eyes closed. Lucy knew she had been dismissed so she simply sighed and exited the room, only to leave a few parting words before left completely.

"You're involving this people in something they have no part of."

"They were destined to be part of this from the very beginning, Lucy."

She narrowed her eyes and departed.

**xxxxxxxxxxx**

The three sat at the bar in silence, an unusual feat for them considering they were usually the rowdiest group of the entire place. They only moved their heads when Lucy came down the stairs, brows furrowed in concentration.

"If this is some joke between the old man and you then it has gone on long enough," Gray growled, slamming his hand down on the table. "If you think this is funny, especially to us, then you're dead wrong!"

"I'm as confused and upset as you are, so the least you could do is save your anger for Mr. Makarov!" Lucy snapped in reply, gaining the attention of other members. "You are not supposed to be involved in this, that's for sure."

The air grew colder and bits of frost began to creep across the table that Gray was sitting at, an intense chill flowing through the air as he sat up.

"Then why the hell are you telling us this?!" He yelled.

"Gray calm down…" Erza warned, slowly getting up herself.

"Erza, she's not telling us anything and I know this is getting to you too!" He snapped, too upset to realize he had snapped at Erza Scarlet. He whipped his head to Lucy and jabbed a finger at her, before able to get a word in as ice shard spewed out towards her.

"Overrule," She ordered and the ice shard melted in air, the paper talisman doing the same. She turned to shocked Gray and rest of the Guild, silence filling the air.

"It's a sick joke for both of us," She growled and squeaked as a card was aimed at her neck.

"I knew you were trouble!" The girl named Cana hissed, the stench of alcohol once again causing Lucy to reel backwards. "I'd start talking Princess-"

"It's Priestess actually."

"Whatever! Wait…" She turned to the voice and raised an eyebrow. "Loke…?"

The wild-haired man sported a suit, unusual for his usual attire in the Guild. He took Lucy's hand and pulled her away, pulling the girl into a protective hug.

"Priestess, I knew I'd find you here…"

"EEEEEEEH?!" The Guild chorused.

A tap on his shoulder caused him to spin around to look up at the towering Erza, "Care to explain, Loke?"

"Yes…" Another deadly voice said, Loke turning to see Lucy giving a death glare at him. "…Care to explain?"

He laughed nervously, pulling apart from the hug. "Well…Priestess Lucy…you see…I…"

"SPIT IT OUT ALREADY!" Someone yelled from the back.

Loke sighed, "I came here once while we were living in Karen's shrine – after her death of course. The divine presence this place had…gave me strength, so I continued to return and eventually became a member." He explained, scratching the back of his head. "I kept up my strength so I could try and purify Aries…then you came. When we joined your shrine as your familiars, I didn't want to leave Fairy Tail just yet so I visited whenever you didn't need me…"

"So you knew this place had divine presence? Why didn't you tell me?" Lucy asked, slightly hurt.

"I told Capricorn and he said it was probably just built on a graveyard or something." Loke said sheepishly, "I didn't want to worry you, I didn't think it would turn out to be so much more…"

Lucy opened her mouth to speak but Loke caught her off as a feeling took him over, "I've got to go Priestess, something happening in the Spirit World…don't worry and make friends!" With that, he left the flustered Lucy and awestruck Guild, disappearing in thin air.

"CAN SOMEONE TELL ME WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?!" Natsu finally yelled, after being silent for so long. "I THOUGHT FOR ONCE IF I STAYED QUIET AND LISTENED I WOULD FIGURE IT OUT BUT SO FAR I DON'T GET ANYTHING." He stopped, huffing and froze as a small paw placed itself on his arm.

"Are you okay Natsu?" Happy asked, causing the Guild to jump back.

"DID HAPPY JUST TALK?!" The Guild chorused.

**xxxxxxxxxxx**

Outside, Makarov could hear the frantic panicking out of the Guild, Erza calming them down, and the four of them explaining everything to a disbelieving crowd.

He chuckled and flipped through the book, passing Igneel and moving onto the next chapter: **The Fairy Tail Resistance**

It wasn't pure luck that had brought them all to this Guild, each and every one of them had their own gifts…whether they wanted them or not.

As arguments broke out outside, he knew it was time to make an appearance.

He shoved the doors open and hopped up onto the railings, clearing his throat before howling, "SHUT IT YOU BRATS!" And the Guild went silent.

"What they say is true…but it doesn't just apply to them." He said, waiting for the whispering to quiet down. "Whether you came here on your own will or were brought here, it was no coincidence. It was fate, a fate that was sealed long ago whether you wanted it or not."

"M-Master, what are you saying?" A blue-haired girl piped up, eyes wide.

"What I'm saying, Levy, is that Fairy Tail brought us together in more ways than one." He growled, looking sternly at them. Then he began, explaining everything he had told the trio, explaining Lucy and Happy, and even more.

The Guild went silent until laughter broke out, some falling to their knees.

Natsu was livid and stood up on a table, "Stop laughing!" He yelled then pumped his fist in the air, unaware of the flame that had lit itself. "The old man is telling the truth!"

"Natsu, your arm!" A white-haired girl cried from the counter.

"Aw crap, not again!" He yelled, furiously waving his arm to blow the flame out.

"Lucy, would you please…?" Makarov groaned and the girl rolled her eyes, snatching Natsu's arm and sticking another talisman to it, dispelling his magic. The paper burnt up but so did the fire.

With that, the Guild was silent again.

"Like Natsu and Gray…you will see these abilities appear in yourselves." He rasped, sighing as their eyes widened. "It may not be apparent at first but you now will have the knowledge to prepare yourself for the moment. When you know for sure they have come, you will tell me and be sent to Lucy for training."

Lucy whipped her head up, eyes furious. "Training?! I never agreed-" She was cut off as he glared.

"You have now Lucy, now that more people are involved."

She growled and sighed, accepting defeat.

"I know this is difficult for you all to process so I will leave you now to talk, if you have any questions, ask Lucy or I." With that, the elderly man returned to his room.

The Guild was quiet for moments before chatter burst out, some casting curious glances at Lucy while others glared suspiciously. The blonde-haired girl sighed, looking around for the exit until she locked eyes with the blue-haired girl.

_Levy was her name…right? _Lucy wondered and jumped as the girl steadily approached her.

"U-umm…Lucy, right?" She squeaked, the Priestess could see her hands trembling. "Are we going to be alright…?"

Lucy's eyes widened, she wasn't expecting this. Quickly, she regained composure and grinned, "You'll be fine! I went through the same thing and I'm still alive, right?"

Levy blushed and enveloped the Priestess in a hug, causing her to stiffen from the unusually close contact. "Thank you so much Lu-chan~"

"…Lu-chan?" She asked once she found her voice again.

Levy released her from the hug, "You know, like a nickname!

"Nickname?"

"You don't know what a nickname is?"

"I know what it is!" Lucy retorted, a blush on her face. "I've just…never really had one I guess.

"Loke calls you Priestess," Levy pointed out.

"All my familiars call me that."

"You have more than one familiar?" The white-haired girl asked, slipping out of the bar and approaching her.

"Well yeah, it's what makes my shrine so special." Lucy was uncomfortable with the attention, she wasn't used to humans seeing her and yet she was okay with talking to a goat, a mermaid, and a ram. Yep, totally normal.

The trio watched from afar as Lucy gathered a crowd with stories of her familiars, explaining the workings of the shrine and such.

"Umm…Natsu?" A squeaky voice called and the said-boy looked down to see Happy, fumbling with his paws nervously.

"Err, yes?" Natsu crouched down, slightly unsure how he was supposed to talk with his cat. He was still Happy…right? Natsu had to admit, that if Happy could talk before, he would certainly be like this.

"I'm hungry!" He chimed, giving a grin.

Yep, still Happy.

"How 'bout some fish, you always love that." Natsu suggested, returning the grin with his own. Even in this form, Happy was still his best friend and nothing could change that – except for fewer difficulties in the communication department.

"Aye! Let's ask Mira if she has fish in the back!" Happy agreed, jumping onto Natsu's shoulder.

"You know how to say Mira's name?"

"Aye! I know everyone here, remember? Even if I couldn't talk to you then, doesn't mean I couldn't understand!" Happy teased and Natsu chuckled at that. He had a feeling that the cat was always eavesdropping on them, maybe without him even realizing it.

He jumped forward, his trusty blue partner by his side and dived into the crowd of the Guild once more.

**xxxxxxxxxxx**

The sun set behind her as Lucy trekked up the stairs to her Shrine, a small smile still plastered to her face as she crossed into the divine land.

"I'm back!" She called, giving a wave to her familiars who were working hard in the Shrine.

"Priestess!" Virgo cried, running towards her with her arms out. She enveloped Lucy in a hug and held her cheeks, an unusual gesture for the usually stoic woman. "What happened?"

"Oh, I was just with Mr. Mak-"

"Why are you crying?"

Lucy suddenly became aware of the hot tears that were streaming down her face and confusion whisked her into a world of emotions. She wiped them away furiously, giving a shrug.

"I was happy…so why am I crying? I don't get it…" She mumbled, shaking her head furiously.

"They're happy tears, brat." An annoyed voice crowed and Aquarius floated over, causing Lucy to pale. "You made friends, haven't you?" The mermaid had been with Lucy the longest and despite their many differences, she knew the young Priestess the best as well.

"F-friends? You guys are my friends and I don't cry like this," She argued, raising an eyebrow.

"Lucy, you are seventeen years old and have never had regular friends! Just accept that you're happy!" Aquarius snapped and flinched as the girl wrapped her arms around her, a rare gesture but…Aquarius let it happen and gently rubbed the girls backs as she 'happy cried' into her chest.

And one word chorused through the surrounding spirit heads: _Finally_.

**Sorry for the late update but I updated :D**

**School has started so I don't know how much time I'll have to pop these out so gomen but bear with me.**

**In this chapter we focus more on the emotion of all this and both the lore, feelings, and characters all involved in this.**

**Cindy M 19: **_Was Lucy a reincarnation of Mavis or only the others reincarnations? I love it._

**First off, I'm very happy that you like my story! Because of the recent reveals in the manga – which I won't spoil – I had to take some creative liberties when it came to Lucy. So I won't spoil anything but I'll say she is and she isn't. Hopefully that gives you some idea and sorry if it doesn't~**

**If you have any questions, just PM me or review!**

**See you until next time,**

**-Emza**


End file.
